Forever and Always
by BlueFeatheredRaven
Summary: A series of Oz/Gil drabbles and oneshots. Prompt 3: One of the after effects of drinking is that Gilbert snores... a lot. OP Wants Gil's lover's thoughts/actions as they try to sleep while the human foghorn blows beside them!
1. His Special Someone

I thought I would try to write proper drabbles for once ^_^ I've never tried it before, and thought it would be fun :) For my first, I'm using the concept I got my penname from; the St. Belligeron Day chapter, or the Blue Feather Festival as I've seen some people call it ^_^

This one is a double drabble (under 200 words). If I do any more I'll post them here too :)

**O-O-O**

**His Special Someone**

**O-O-O  
**

Vincent had mentioned he had to leave early… In order to give his master a blue feather… But…

"_Stupid Vincent…"_

"_What would he know about me? Or Oz? There's nothing between… We're not-!"_

"…"

"_Although…"_

Gilbert's fingers gently brushed the dark blue plume one of the women on the street had handed to him earlier that day.

"Give it to your special someone!" she had said with a wink.

Who that was… Gil had no doubt.

"_My special someone…"_

The next morning Oz arrived at breakfast with a blue feather he had found tucked into the buttonhole of his jacket when he woke, the source of which he found quite easily due to the heat radiating from Gilbert's face when Break and Sharon snickered.

"Gil… You're supposed to give these to girls."

"Sh-Shut up!"

He laughed. Raven's heart melted.

"You're so weird~!" he said as he skipped over to his side, "And personally, I think _you_ make the prettier girl~!"

Gilbert didn't know whether to love or hate Oz's ignorance when the blonde slipped the feather behind the Nightray's ear…

Though… That gentle touch from his retreating hand… Suggested that, once again, Oz understood much more than others would think…

**O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O  
**

Exactly 200 words! That was harder than I thought it would be ^_^;


	2. Motivation

I've been going through the Pandora Hearts Kink Meme for more ideas, and ended up finding a few fills I never posted here. Though I may as well put them up ^_^

Just a simple little fic :) A much better anon filled a far more interesting and satisfying fill after mine (It's called '**Quitters Always Win**', and I'm certain it's on this site. I would suggest you check it out ^_~)**  
**

**Prompt:** _Gilbert has tried to quit smoking eight times and failed, right? Well we all know how stubborn he is and so once again he tries to quit. Unfortunately, he's not doing so well. What if Oz comes up with an idea that he thinks may help?_

**O-O-O**

**Motivation**

**O-O-O**

"I can see you~!"

Gilbert cursed and pulled the freshly lit cigarette from his lips, but not before his young master danced into his line of sight with a knowing grin on his face. He was wearing his servant's hat, reminding Gilbert of the ilast time/i he'd tried to quit smoking and the young man had arrived to offer him support. As Oz made his way over to Gilbert's side the man sighed and tossed his cigarette away, unsure whether he was more upset that he had smoked in the first place, or that he had only been able to take one drag from the item.

"You gave in," Oz chirped and he dropped to his knees by Gilbert's side. The Nightray heir quirked an eyebrow as his young master plucked the man's hat from his blond head and reached forward, placing the item gently over his dark hair. He continued to tug on the item lightly, as if trying to fix it's position, studying it with a curious expression as he spoke, "Gil really is quite useless~"

"Sh-shut up..." Gilbert frowned, his gold eyes falling to the floor, ashamed both of his failure to stay away from his little sin sticks and of the flutter in his stomach at his master's closeness. His lowered eyes caught sight of the lower-half of his master's body however, which didn't make him feel any better, so he focused on the blades of grass as his master's knees instead. Both his addictions, his master and his severe love-hate relationship with cigarettes, seemed to be getting to him today.

Oz's fingers ran along the edge of his servant's hat slowly, causing the man to shiver. Why was he still so close? "I'm sure Gil can give them up," he hummed, lowering his eyes from the item on his servant's head to look at the man's face, smiling brightly, "if he tries hard enough."

Gilbert shuffled uncomfortably and raised his eyes to meet Oz's, quickly choosing to focus on the hands that still held his hat once he felt his face warm. Was Oz being serious? It seemed so, and that just made Gil feel even more guilty for giving in.

"But..."

Oz's fists suddenly clenched on the man's hat and tugged hard. Gil yelped at the sudden movement, but fell silent when he realized Oz's face was now mere inches from his own. He stuttered his master name, his entire body frozen, but the young blond merely narrowed his eyes. "I think that, perhaps..." he whispered softly, very softly, so close to the elder man that his lips brushed against Gil's with every syllable, earning a gentle gasp from his servant. A smirk spread across the young noble's face, his grip tightening on the man's hat, "You just need the right motivation..."

Gilbert stuttered incoherently, trying to co-ordinate his thoughts and warn Oz of the chances of being caught in such a compromising position, when all argument was suffocated by the feeling of his master's mouth against his own. An undignified squeak escaped the dark-haired man, but Oz merely pulled his face closer by tugging at the rim of Gil's hat, deepening their kiss. His tongue slid effortlessly into the man's mouth, exploring every inch of it slowly, his head moving in gentle, sensual, circular motions. Gilbert entire body shivered and submitted, hands reaching up and clutching the material of Oz's sleeves, moaning softly, shock and fear and overwhelming desire mingling into a heated pool that fueled every vein in his body.

Carefully, Oz pulled away from his servant with deliberate slowness, a hint of expectation, a promise of return, his breathing controlled unlike his servants surprised, heavy gasps. Half-lidded, emerald eyes stared into hazy gold, inviting, daring. Gilbert's fingers clenched his master's sleeves, his voice caught in his throat, gasping when Oz moved towards him again. His lips bypassed his own, however, brushing gently against the man's cheek, before they reached his ear, hot breath causing Gilbert's body to alight with fire, and whispered...

"I don't like that flavor."

Suddenly Oz was gone, his hands, his lips, his presence, and Gilbert was left sitting in complete bewilderment. With a start he swung the top-half of his body around, catching his young master spinning away from him, moving in the direction of the mansion. "O-Oz?"

"I can't say I care for the taste of cigarettes, Gilbert," Oz called, turning his head to glance over his shoulder at the flustered young man behind him, his eyes narrowed and a suggestive smirk upon his face, "Perhaps you could find a way to get rid of it; that would make me happy. And if you do that..." he turned and faced Gilbert, his hands clasped behind his back, and winked, "Then I'll give you a reward!"

Gilbert gawped after his master as the young Vassalius spun on his heel and darted back towards the mansion, laughing at his servant's expense. He continued to stare long after the boy had disappeared through the open doorway, trying to piece together the events that had just taken place, to convince himself it was real, to consider what it was that his master had just proposed.

He took out his packet of cigarettes and stared at them, then back at the house. With a silent curse he removed one from the packet. Then another. Then another. He tore each one of them apart and tossed the remains to the wind.

He wondered if the more he tore, the better the reward.

If so, he was going to be buying a lot more cigarettes to destroy.

**O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O**


	3. Imbalance

Another oneshot I filled for the kink meme. I actually forgot about this one until I found it in my folder!

**Prompt**: Not only does drink get our Gilbert drunk, but an after effect is that he snores **a lot** when he falls asleep after drink. OP would like a little fill of Gil's lover's (can be whoever anon wishes) thoughts/actions as they try to sleep while the human foghorn blows beside them!

**O-O-O**

**Imbalance**

**O-O-O**

"Gil~" Oz whispered in a quiet, sing-song voice that carried through the darkness like a almost inaudible melody. He was kneeling on the bed next to his servant, the elder man's far-too-large shirt hanging open from the teen's shoulders, guarding his otherwise naked body from the chilly night air. Gilbert had managed to get drunk _again_, but this time he had actually made it back to the bedroom in one piece, and Oz, being the oh so wonderful master that he was, had decided to reward the man for that little achievement. Well, actually, he had been trying and failing all day to find an opportunity to drag his servant into any secluded space so that he could find and have a little 'fun' with him. The boy had needs, after all, and, as his lover, it was Gilbert's job to fulfill those desires... Intoxicated or not.

When the elder man had stumbled into his room, tears streaming down his face and spewing some ridiculous story about how he thought Oz had been kidnapped (Break probably put the idea in his head), Oz had seized the opportunity, kissed the man's worries away, and Gil had pretty much taken care of the rest after that. Despite being a little clumsy, Gil was actually pretty eager when he was drunk, his inhibitions lowered and desire unrestrained, which often left Oz physically exhausted but wholly satisfied. After a night like that, all he wanted to do was curl up in Gilbert's arms, close his eyes, and dream...

But that never happened.

Because the moment Oz could feel his tired mind drifting, it was forcefully torn back to the land of the living by Gilbert's loud, unrelenting snoring.

It was torturous to the boy's tired mind; the first time he had simply thought it a one-time occurrence, since Gilbert didn't really snore, usually. But then it happened again... And again... And _again_-!

Sometimes he left, more times he was just too tired to move, and either endured a sleepless night next to his servant or became far too exhausted for the man's thunderous snoring to wake him.

Tonight, though he was not so tired that he could not leave the room, Gil had been a little rough, his body protesting any great movement on his part. So he was stuck here, with the human foghorn blowing in his ears, rattled his brain and testing the limit of his patience (which was very little when he was sleepy).

He'd twisted, he'd turned, he'd pushed Gil onto his side, his stomach, debated throwing him off the bed... He'd even forcefully struck the man's chest in an attempt to wake him, but Gil merely coughed, groaned, rolled over, and snored even louder. With a string of colorful curses flowing from the frustrated blonde's mouth he had pushed himself to his knees, grabbed a pillow, and sat on his heels next to the man.

"Gil..." he called again, the tone in his voice shifting from playful to threatening with a single note, "if you don't shut up, I'm going to have to smother yooooou~"

He was seriously considering it at this point.

But all Gilbert did was snort loudly, making a discontented face as he stretched in his sleep, before sighing heavily as his body relaxed once again. For a moment Oz's breath caught in his throat, the proceeding silence like a beautiful lullaby to his ears, but then his servant 'pulled a Gil' and completely ruined the moment by breaking that peeaceful silence with another ear-tormenting snore. The sound alone was enough to drive Oz crazy.

_"That's it!"_ the blonde thought, forcefully slamming the pillow back in place and reaching forward to pinch the man's nose none too gently, while reaching his other hand up to cover the man's mouth. _This_ would certainly wake the monster up, and then Oz could order him towards one of the guest rooms. He wouldn't even let him bring his clothes with him, just as punishment for keeping him up!

Just as his fingers brushed against Gilbert's lips, however, the dark-haired servant mumbled something incoherent, eyes scrunching up slightly at the ticklish touch before fluttering open, though there was no light behind him. What, he could sleep through getting thumped in the chest, but a light tickle disturbed him? The moment Oz took to ponder this was short, but in that time Gilbert's hand and raised slightly to rest upon Oz's, forcing the boy's palm down against his mouth gently, where he planted a slow, tender kiss against the boy's skin.

Surprised by this sudden display, Oz could do nothing but try to ignore the new warmth on his face and whisper a quiet, "Gil?"

"Mmm..." Gilbert hummed happily, tired eyes rising to regard the teen above him with unguarded affection, a dopey, lopsided smile spreading across his features as he moved Oz's hand to rest against the side of his face and nuzzled it contentedly. "Oz..." he breathed, eyes sliding closed once again, "Love... you..."

...

Stupid servant... He always did play the cute card whenever he was in trouble, didn't he? ... Well, alright, perhaps Oz only thought that because he believed his friend to be far cuter when he was scared, but right now Gil, with his random displays of affection, was just being... sappy. Far too cute for a full grown man...

But it worked; Oz's frustration had melted the moment the man's lips had touched his skin.

"I love you too..." he whispered, feeling slightly defeated, but not at all upset by it, "you stupid steam train."

Gil somehow managed to force one eye open, searching for Oz in the dim light, "Steam...?"

"Nevermind... just go back to sleep," Oz whispered, pulling his hand away from his servant, but shuffling closer the moment he saw the disappointment in the man's face at the loss of contact. He had only intended to sit by the man's side until he fell asleep, and then he would have made his way to one of the guest rooms himself... but Gilbert rolled over and hooked his arm around Oz's middle, forcing the boy to fall back with a yelp so that he was once again lying on the bed. Before he knew it, Raven had moved to rest his head on top of Oz's chest, one arm still draped over the boy's middle, and had promptly fallen back to sleep.

"Damn it Gil..." he whispered, rolling his eyes and lifting his hands to rest on the man's shoulders. He pushed hard, but Gil's arm moved and wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly. "Gil, let go!"

"Zzzz..."

Ah... the snoring had started again...

Somehow, now that he was trapped, he sounded even _louder_.

"You are _so_ going to get it in the morning..." Oz growled, reaching up and pulling the pillow from behind his head to rest over his face, muffling the sound, but not enough.

Raven didn't get it...

In fact, he didn't get 'it' for several weeks.

And as revenge for selfishly snoring Oz's nights away, the young noble was more than happy to flirt continuously with his servant and lead him on with promises of kisses and caresses, only to abandon the man at his bedroom door with a cheery 'Goodnight!' and a sadistic a gleam in his eyes. His constant teasing caused a little bit of tension, and even a few arguments... But it seemed that all those sleepless nights had produced one good result... Because Gil, completely sober, was not only a silent sleeper, but was also an even more eager, far more daring, and _infinitely_ more agressive lover when sex was withheld from him for several weeks.

Which suited the well-rested, equally deprived Vessalius noble _juuuuuust_ fine...

**O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O**

That ending was weak even by my standards; I'm sorry! ^_^;

Hoping to have a number of other fanfics updated in the next week or so… I hope there is someone still interested after all this time ^_^;


End file.
